Milena
Milena is a character in Still Life, voiced by Claudia Besso. Biography Milena is Gustav's wife, Patrick's mother and Victoria's grandmother. She was a young girl living in Prague who was orphaned and taken to orphanage of St. Drogo where she met and befriended fellow orphan Frantiska. They didn't like the orphanage and eventually left it and ended up trying to survive on the streets. They tried going to other places in hopes of better life, but always ended up back in Prague, where they started. Eventually they met Otokar and began working for him as his girls and prostitutes among many others. While working for Otokar, they met fellow prostitutes Ida, Apolina, Katarina, Nadia, Vitti, Anezka, Sasha and maybe two others and befriended Ida and Anezka. Milena was meek and gentle compared to most other girls, especially Ida, Apolina and Anezka, and cared for Apolina who didn't even considered her a friend. Sometime later cult began targeting them and Mark met and convinced Otokar that they should become models for his paintings and come to his apartment to pose and model for him so he could paint them in exchange for money. However this was a trap as Mark was luring them to paint and kill them. Otokar introduced his girls to him and told them what they should do. Milena was the only one to feel something strange about Mark and don't like him. On Otokar's and Mark's request, girls started coming to Mark to pose and he even payed them for it. Milena and Ida were one of the first to come and posed for him. He painted them and allowed them to leave this time. Soon after that girls began dying and disappearing one after another, starting with Sasha who was found by Ida on the street dead and naked with throat slashed and body eviscerated. Many girls gone to Mark's apartment since and didn't return and were found dead in the same or similar manner. Milena came to the orphanage once and found Katarina dead in the alley near it. Later Vitti was found dead in Vitkov park as well and Anezka went missing too. Frantiska was killed and found dead under the Charles bridge not long after. Milena and Ida were informed of her death and went to the bridge to see it for themselves. They came to the bridge and saw her body. Milena was traumatized and distraught by it and Ida asked Gustav for help. Milena sat on pier near the bridge and met Gustav when he arrived. She informed him of the overall situation, told him about her and Frantiska's life and about some of the other girls, like Apolina and Anezka, and thanked him for his help. Later Milena came to park to keep an eye on Apolina and exposed herself to danger by standing with her near the park's enrance. Later, when Apolina goes to Mark and naturally goes missing, Milena meets Gustav in the street, tells him about it and asks him to find her. Later Milena meets Gustav in the street again and learns about Apolina's, Anezka's and Ida's deaths from him. They go to junkyard and meet Petr, Roman and Vladana. After hiding out for sometime, they all decide to leave Prague and leave it together with Otokar. They arrive in America and settle in Chicago where Milena eventually marries Gustav. Gallery gOGl4ISKFBI.jpg|Milena poses for Mark. W_LSnBCKfyA.jpg|Milena talks to Skalnic in the alley near ophanage after finding Katarina. i-2.jpg|Milena with Ida and Gustav on pier near Charles bridge. IWtvA355RbY.jpg|Milena with Gustav. RlTBqcyPzsA.jpg|Milena with Apolina near the park I-1507467235.jpg|Milena talks to Gustav near the park with Apolina in background. 5os8zi_xGKc.jpg|Milena talks to Gustav near the park . Cd09BFUv0Vc.jpg|Milena meets Gustav in the street. iuODJBi2BUc.jpg|Milena with Gustav. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Prostitutes Category:Otokar's girls